


Puzz

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ignisfluff, ignisfluffweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: The dark haired boy was, to be honest, a bit like a stray kitten, Ignis thought. Wide-eyed, curious, but shy and somewhat reticent to interact.





	Puzz

The dark haired boy was, to be honest, a bit like a stray kitten, Ignis thought. Wide-eyed, curious, but shy and somewhat reticent to interact. Ignis had tried a great many things to draw the younger boy to him, all to no avail. 

Coloring? Noctis was more interested in eating the crayons. Ignis collected the paper wrappers and put the evidence in the rubbish bin.

Finger painting? While the paint had come out of Noctis’ hair, it had not been so fortunate for his shirt. Ignis had simply tucked the shirt away and didn’t speak of it again.

Noctis had no concept of catching a ball, instead allowing the soft round foam ball to bounce off of him while staring blankly at the older boy. Ignis had sighed, and put the ball away.

Ignis had tried the string game with Noctis, but the younger boy was far better at catching his and Ignis’ fingers in loops of string and sitting there in quiet distress until Ignis freed them both.

It was enough to give nine year old Ignis a headache… something he had yet to learn he’d maintain through most of Noctis’ teenage years.

 

So it came to afternoons where Noctis napped, Ignis chose to do something he liked. Today was a jigsaw puzzle, comprised of over one hundred pieces. Ignis hadn’t seen a puzzle so pretty with so many pieces, and he found himself immersed in the flowers and colors as he quietly fitted one piece into the other, and then put both into place on the table. He spotted the adjoining piece soon enough, and reached for the piece, to find bright blue eyes looking at him from across the table.

“Oh. Noctis. You’re awake.”

“Igigg?”

Ignis’ lips twitched at the childish mispronunciation, and plucked the piece off of the table, putting it where it belonged. “It’s a puzzle. You take a piece and find where it belongs, then it clicks into place.”

Those blue eyes blinked, reminiscent of an owl, eyebrows lowering to press together over his nose. With a smile, Ignis pulled out the puzzle he had acquired for Noctis, a plastic thing with large pieces. The picture was a cheerful cartoonish drawing of a yellow bird, and he showed Noctis the box. “Do you want to try?”

He could practically see the thoughts turning over in Noctis’ head. Then, the boy nodded once.

Ignis slid out of his chair, settling on the floor, waiting for Noctis to join him. When he did, Ignis opened the box, spilled the twenty-five pieces onto the floor, and pointed to the lid of the box. “Make the pieces into that.”

Noctis sat and stared.

Ignis sighed, picked up a piece and found its partner, clicking them together on the floor and pointing to the beak on the lid. “See?” He might as well have thrown the pieces at Noctis for all the reaction he got. He knew it wasn’t charitable to think of the boy as an idiot, but it was hard.

The chocobo puzzle was simple, and after Ignis put it mostly together and left the final piece with Noctis, he stood up and padded over to the table where the snacks were. Two carrot sticks and an apple juice later, Ignis turned around, expecting Noctis to be there, demanding a cookie.

But the younger boy wasn’t there.

In fact, Noctis had clambered up onto the chair and was draped across the table, poking something with his finger. Curious, Ignis walked over and looked to see that Noctis was working the puzzle that Ignis had left on the table. A quick flash of a smile, and Noctis held out a piece to Ignis, who took it thoughtfully and then after a moment of consideration, put it in place.

Before long, both boys were engrossed in the puzzle, oblivious to the adult who had entered the room.

When Regis finally cleared his throat, Noctis looked over and dropped his piece, fairly flying off of the chair to grab his father’s hand and drag him back to the table. “Igigg showed me a puzz!”

“Puzzle,” Ignis said helplessly, sliding off of the table and back into his chair. How long had Regis been there? Did Ignis have any dignity left after being caught lying on the table? “Hello, sir.” Regis had said that in Noct’s rooms, he was just a father. But he wasn’t Ignis’ father, so Ignis floundered in how best to address him.

Noctis was still babbling. “And he showed me that one,” he was pointing at the chocobo puzzle now complete and forgotten on the floor, “but this is my favorite.”

Ignis wondered if Noctis was pointing at him or the puzzle. Then he wondered if it mattered. Whatever Noctis had said after that was lost to the realization that he’d finally found something Noctis had liked. And then he smiled, listening to Noctis babble at his father about the ‘puzz’ and how much fun it was.


End file.
